


Reflection of the Past for the Future

by Bellerona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mentions of genocide, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-War, and it wwas ruined, and overall not my best work, but checks out, have fun, i just really like lukes character at the end of episode 6, i would love to knoww what you think, im just worried but nothing that is graphic, im writing more elsewhere so, its an old piece, please tell me, so i was upset and fixed it, still give a read !!!!, yes you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellerona/pseuds/Bellerona
Summary: What if Luke hadn't fallen apart after one bad night? What if he wasn't running a daycare service in the middle of nowhere and instead had support from other force sensitives, grownups that knew what they were doing? What if I just fixed this little part of the story and the rest fell in place?Just a little fix-it fic on why I'm still mad Disney did That to Luke's character. An easy going character study of Luke now a realized Jedi Master about to take on the mantle of restoring the jedi order in the galaxy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Reflection of the Past for the Future

It seemed to have taken months before the Rebel Alliance — the New Republic — breached Coruscant’s sky. The Empire lay scattered, broken up with its once great powering diminishing each day; like a dwarf nuna with its head cut off, the empire is scrambling to fix itself. Han and Leia and I were split up after the Battle of Endor. The sobering knowledge that the rest of the galaxy still needed to be freed, that just because the emperor was dead didn’t mean the empire truly died with him.

Han was last on Kashyyk with Chewie, helping a Wookiee uprising against the many Trandoshans that profited off of imperial rule. Han went toe-to-toe with crumbling imperial forces. Last I heard, he and Chewie faced down a rogue inquisitor, a powerful pawn of the emperor. They narrowly escaped with the Wookiee’s cheering to a sunrise, the first after finally being free again, as the inquisitor died, his ship crashing into the planet’s surface.

Leia went to Coruscant almost immediately. She was one of the faces of the New Republic. She had to stand by Mon Mothma’s side when they finally liberated the ancient capital of the Galactic Republic. I heard whispers of Alderaani survivors, small pockets of men and women that were off planet when it was left an asteroid. I know Leia hears these whispering too. When I would call her, a blue hologram staring back at me with the saddest face, she’d smile and tell me what she’s been up to. I know she wants to be with her people, wants to lead them to a new hope, show them that she hasn’t abandoned them. However, the New Republic takes up her priority first.

Before I flew to the core of the galaxy, hearing the news of the Alliance breaking to the planet’s surface, I was on Yavin IV. At the beginning, when we each when our separate ways, I followed Rebel fleets to liberating planets. I did what I could to spread the word. The Jedi have returned! Some took solace in this. A light that seems to grow behind their eyes at peace blanketing the galaxy once more. Others were warier of my news. Either as imperial loyalists or they remembered the horrors the left Jedi behind during the Clone Wars. I couldn’t do anything else for them except give them my word the new Jedi would be nothing like what happened.

On Yavin IV, I built up a makeshift temple. Two Jedi seemed to come to me. A Togruta woman that wasn’t totally onboard with reforming the Jedi, but I could sense the hope pouring off of her. The man, a human, with dark eyes and pale skin held a darkness in him. Yet, I knew he was greater than what was done to him. During those weeks working together, more and more people came to the moon to help with the new order. They weren’t force sensitive, but they wanted to see the Jedi order rise back from the ashes. Regular people that can only offer their calloused hands to benefit the future. I got to know the man and woman more during that time. She, Ahsoka, brought her knowledge of the Jedi before the purge. It was limited but we were grateful for it. The man, he goes by Galen, became an avid learner. So skilled in fighting, but his capabilities as a Jedi Master are far in the future.

Now Leia has called me to the former capital. I brought Ahsoka and Galen with me. The temple left in the good hands of monks. I’ve been anticipating this journey for a long time. I didn’t know what to expect when our ship pulled out of hyperspace. I’ve read plenty of holorecords and seen images of what Coruscant looked like at its peak. However, it seems a brown fog settled over the whole planet. Even from high in space, I can make out ruins of skyscrapers. Leia said the planet is under constant war. During the fall of the emperor, the planet was left in turmoil. Each level rising in with gangs of criminals claiming different territories. Constant fighting between the imperial soldiers that can barely keep a hold on the planet and the citizens of Coruscant. The New Republic allied with a few of those factions fighting for control. I’m told the Republic actually has a rather large foothold within Coruscant. At least on the higher levels of the planet. The lower levels of Coruscant are a different beast entirely.

“Luke!” Leia calls my name with glee. I smile softly and capture her in a hug. Something tugs between us, a bond that only bringers us closer. “How have you been?”  
I can’t help matching my smile with hers. Ever since we spoke on Endor, our relationship only grew. Even across a galaxy I could feel Leia. She was like an anchor in this endless cosmos, something to hold on to. In some ways she was my hope, and maybe I was that same hope for her. After so much time losing one family after the other. It felt good to have someone to hold onto, to build a new family with.

“I’m doing fine. How’s it going here?”

Leia turns to the glass windows looking out to the planet below. A sorrowful expression on her face. I step to her side. Coruscant lies desolate in the distance. I can sense the discourse on the surface. The pain and suffering and chaos that poured from the planet was almost overwhelming.

“You feel it too?” Leia asks.

“Of course, how could I not?”

“I told Mon Mothma it was just a headache, it would pass. I think she understood it was more than that, though. It’s just... so much. The re-taking of Coruscant is going well, even if it’s slow.”

“Why did you call me here?”

“Yes, of course, back to work,” Leia ends with a sigh. I look to her, and find her lips caught in a hard line. “The New Republic was able to capture the Senate Building and the Emperor’s palace. We found something I think you’d find to be more valuable than the Republic does, hidden very well by the late Palpatine.”

“What valuables?”

“Well, that’s the thing. I’m not totally sure. They seemed like simple boxes until I touched one of them, it- it seemed to communicate with me.”

“What do you mean?” 

Leia faces me now. I can see the concern written across her face. No longer worried over taking back Coruscant or maintaining a new government. No, her mind has been stuck on this. Torturing her with what happened.

“Listen Luke, I don’t act like I understand the force. I barely understand this feeling between us. Yet, it seemed to talk to me. Not in that traditional speaking way, but this sensation. I knew what it was trying to tell me?”

“What did it say? Where is it, Leia?”

“It’s on the ship, but I think the Emperor got to it. There’s so much... pain.”

Leia leads me out of the bridge and down several hallways. Guards stand before a door, but with a quick wave of Leia’s hand, they step aside. It’s a dark and barren room inside. At the center, gathered on a long table, different shaped boxes lie on the table. Even from across the room I can feel the force flowing off of them. Leia stays by the door as I step forward.

I’m first drawn to the cubes that glow a light blue. I press my finger to the edge and feel the force flow into me. I understand what Leia was talking about when she said it was talking to her. It seemed to be buzzing with life, akin to a machine but something so much beyond that. I look to different ones, a pyramid that glows red. My hand reaches out for it, but I stop short. Something is telling me to not touch them. To tread carefully. I retract, knowing there’s nothing safe beneath that golden exterior.

There are other boxes on the table. Small ones and large ones colored in greens or oranges or yellows. Yet, there’s one box in the back that’s a bit different. A cube similar to the blue ones, but it glowed a deep purple. This is the one Leia touched. I can feel Palpatine’s presence in the box. I can also feel the pain Leia talked about. The never-ending pain that swirls around me. I know this pain. I’ve felt it so often before, during the rebellion. When Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen-- when I found them. The pain I felt from my father. They each bore the marks of the empire’s wrath. I shake my head, freeing my thoughts from that pain. I can’t let myself get caught up in all of that right now.

“Holocrons. They’re holocrons. They hold the knowledge of the Jedi,” I hold my hand over the blue holocrons. “And the sith,” with my hand over the pyramids.  
“What are you going to do with them?”

“Take them to Yavin IV, they need a safe home. I know the Jedi will keep them safe.”

Leia and I walk out of the room together, and I feel my chest lighten the further we get from the room. I stop walking, Leia stopping with me. I pull her into a tight hug, whispering a thank you in her ear. She gives me a tight hug back.

“Reports have been coming in that the Jedi Temple is mostly cleared out. Small pockets of imperial troops remain inside, but it’ll be free soon.”

“We can help. We’d be happy to.”

“That’d be great,” Leia offers a smile as we make our way through the ship.

The liberation of the Jedi Temple went smoothly enough. There will always be casualties with war. However, I like to think the few remaining soldiers surrendered once they saw the Jedi backing the Republic. They were marched out in handcuffs. I noticed the solemn faces that looked to me. I tried not to dwell on them.

The library is huge. Even in its broken down and ransacked state, it was still quite impressive. I would run my fingers along statues, imagining myself learning within these great walls. What would it have been like to be around so many other people like me?

Ahsoka seems to take in harder. I knew she was a part of the Jedi order before the purge. She was spared from the massacre, but so many others weren’t given that chance. I tried not to get in Ahsoka’s way. Let her go through her grief on her own. She knows when she needs someone.

Galen seemed to know the halls. I suspect during his time as an assassin--as Vader’s assassin—he would at times find his way to the temple. Yet, it seems to bear the same weight on his shoulders as it does Ahsoka’s.

There’s a room off to the side of the library. Rows of holoprojectors that are a deep green and left in dust in rubble. Few of them look to be in actual good condition. Even less work because of their age, over twenty years left in disuse. I eventually find one that works. I click a button at its side. The holoprojector whirs with life. Blue figures build up before me. The video plays back every few seconds. No audio coming out of it.

A man stands in the center. He has long and curly locks, a scar over his right eye, and a very serious expression cast on. He’s looking to a struggling Jedi before him. His own lightsaber out as he duels the Jedi. In the last second of the hologram, the Jedi falls under the man’s blame. Another Jedi is caught in his grasp. His left arm is outstretched, tight on the second Jedi’s throat. I’m sure only moments after the first Jedi died, the second one followed soon after.

There was nothing else to the video. Just those few seconds caught in an infinite loop. I don’t move from my spot, too caught up in watching the hologram continue.  
“That’s him, you know?” Ahsoka’s voice calls out behind me.

I startle before her, my head whipping around to look at her. I move my body in front of the video, almost as if it was something to be ashamed of.

“Who?”

“Vader, your… father.”

“That’s...” I turn back to the video. Ahsoka steps next to me.

“He looks pretty different, huh?”

“Yeah.” I reach out to the hologram, I want to touch it. I want to feel him. “It’s so different actually seeing it happen as opposed to hearing about it.”

“Yeah, it is…”

Galen finds his own way to our little gathering, telling us the temple room is still intact. Then he notices the hologram. With a smirk, he clicks it off. Ahsoka and I are broken out of our trance.

“There’s no use dwelling on the past. We only have the future to look to.”

Leia enters the room, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I was thinking about making a statement to Coruscant.”

“How would you do that?”

“The council chambers would work. Could you get someone to make sure the signal is strong enough. I want it everywhere.”

“Of course.”

An hour later, I’m sitting in the plush red council member seats. I try not to imagine what it would be like to sit among equals on the council, to sit before master Yoda and Ahsoka. Leia comes in and says it’s all ready. I stand up from my seat.

“Luke,” Ahsoka calls from her seat. “Are you sure?”

Without missing a beat, I say, “yes, people need to know that the Jedi are back and are here to bring peace and order back to the galaxy. I want the people of Coruscant to know that everything will be okay. We’re here for them.” I smile to Ahsoka and she smiles back. “Start to get the holocrons ready for transportation with Galen to Yavin IV. I’ll only be a moment.”

Ahsoka leaves the room. Now, I’m completely alone. The ghosts of the peace seem to call to me, encouraging me to do this. It’s their last chance at redemption.  
There are videos of the empire burning the bodies of massacred Jedi right outside the temple. Maybe this will help to heal those that were hurt.

I step into the center of the room. A beep echoes in the chamber, then the hologram starts. I start speaking of a future where the Jedi thrive under the true and just New Republic and new Jedi Order. I start speaking of hope, a new hope for the people of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to expand upon this now and maybe edit it more in the future. I just wanna explore Ahsoka and Galen's feelings as well and further dive into this character study. If y'all are interested maybe I will write more. You can also find me on tumblr (Bellerona) where I also post and update about my writing


End file.
